Electromagnetic couplers, such as radio frequency (RF) couplers are used in a variety of applications to extract a signal for measurement, monitoring, or other uses. For example, an RF coupler can be included in a signal path between an RF source and a load (such as an antenna) to provide an indication of forward RF power of the RF signal traveling from the RF source to the load and/or an indication of reverse RF power reflected back from the load. RF couplers include, for example, directional couplers, bi-directional couplers, multi-band couplers (e.g., dual band couplers), and the like. An RF coupler typically has a coupled port, an isolation port, a power input port, and a power output port. When a termination impedance is presented to the isolation port, an indication of forward RF power traveling from the power input port to the power output port is provided at the coupled port. When a termination impedance is presented to the coupled port, an indication of reverse (e.g., reflected) RF power traveling from the power output port to the power input port is provided at the isolation port. The termination impedance is typically implemented by a 50 Ohm shunt resistor in a variety of conventional RF couplers.